Harry Potter and the mystery of Harry James Potter
by Servillain
Summary: He dies and then wakes up...as a ten year-old, Harry Potter must face people he met before only to realise that they aren't the same... HP/male!HG; highly-manipulative!Dumbledore; insane!Voldemort; could-be-slightly!crackish


A/N: I hope you like it, I've put quite an idea to this whole "Back again"-plot. Pairing is HP/male!HG because I can DO IT, BABY! P.S: I've no beta, expect mistakes...

* * *

Harry stared awestruck at the wooden inside of his old cupboard. Just as he thought he could die without a willing Voldemort to take care of the magical world and all the people who lived in it, he woke up to find himself in the past. This was not right! He had defeated this snake-faced bastard...and he made sure that it lasted at that.

So why had Death (he couldn't think of anybody else to be involved with his 'little' problem) decided it was time for a new beginning to Harry's life as a wizard? The now shrunken Potter, though, remembered a cold voice saying 'No one ever has done it; why in all matters would he be special?'

He gained all his self-esteem to face his aunt again. She would've never seen him in the rest of her lifetime if this incident hadn't happened. After all, she truthfully hated Harry and his 'lot'. So, as silent as he could, the green eyed male tapped out of the much too little for an eleven years old human being cupboard, looking out for the calendar on the kitchen's wall.

Harry Potter sighed. The 21st of June 1991-the day before Dinky-Duddydum's birthday; mentally he could only be happy to talk to that very polite snake at the zoo. It was the highlight of his whole week, even if Vernon put him without meals in the cupboard after he had managed to let the glass vanish. Freakishness wasn't a way to impress Vernon and it would be suicide to try this act with Petunia, as she loathed all kind of magic.

"Harry?"

Asked person turned around quickly as he heard his name whispered with the voice of Dudley Dursley. But this wasn't Dudley. It was a boy, indeed, but he looked no way like the fat kid Harry had in his mind. This Dudley had a mysterious glint of knowledge behind the blue of his rather large eyes.

"Oh...hey" Harry could've slapped himself. _Oh...hey_; it wasn't somewhat suspicious...no, not really only as suspicious as to stand in the middle of the kitchen at three o'clock in the night. And this was far from being unnoticeable.

"Harry," the odd Dudley started, "how is it that you look good after your well-being has concerned us since you were given to us. Even if you are a freak, as my father said, it is impossible, to put it simple. But as I don't care about you...just be careful with your movements..."

Harry's eyes had gone wide during the little speech of his cousin. Was that really the same boy who had nearly tortured him for ten years and a couple of months? Was he being sure about it? Has he had any clues wherever he landed, it just might be a strange nightmare. He'd never had them since Voldemort was killed by him. Maybe...maybe it was a dream. But why did it felt so real, then? He didn't bother with the opposite-Dudley, as Harry started calling him in his thoughts, more than that and went into the cupboard again.

He should be armed with all of his weapons: his knowledge, his experience and his great aim to survive in this world. _In this dimension_, he quietly considered. Harry hadn't had a clue what he would do next. He lay down, stretching as comfortable as he could on the old, sprinkled mattress and slowly made his way into sleep.

_Let it end...as long as he hasn't put it together..._

_"No-he's the last chance to get it right! Faith, trust me. This one time you can fill me with your trust."_

_But if he loses it, our son War will destroy the human race and Time, the great, old Time will be dead..._

_"I know"_

_Death, I will trust you. This time..._

Harry opened his eyes. Everything went from blurry to clear as he took his old glasses (broken, as they were these times) and then he sighed slightly panicked. It wasn't a dream, neither a good one, nor a bad one. It was the hard reality which fists hit him right onto the face. He had headache and yet didn't know what he should do.

The day he kept shut as Aunt Veronica (much to the surprise of Harry, an exact form of a female Vernon) threatened him with the simple words: "Make breakfast, boy! Today's the day of our precious Dudley's birthday!"

Uncle Pete, a screeching male Petunia, cuddled with said precious boy and the conversation turned to the zoo.

"I won't interfere," Harry decided to say as his _Aunt _looked stressed of the picture of the near eleven years old boy with black hair in her new car.

"I will stay out of your sight and you can do whatever you do, is that okay?"

A short nod from Veronica and a bitter tasted from Pete and the three of them (Dudley hadn't invited Peers Polkiss who was given the chance to drive to a school competition) went to the zoo where Veronica picked Harry to the side.

"No funny businesses until we meet here at sharp two o'clock again!"

Harry did not bother to reply, he went off straight to the reptile cages. The Boa sat there. Like last time, it winked; but Harry cast a hearing charm from inside to outside and outside to inside. He improved of wandless magic and therefore it wasn't a great deal, even if he wondered why he could do it in his young body, too.

_§So, how is it going?§_

_§You can speak my language, human child? Well, things aren't good or bad. I'd say it's going its way and that's a boring way.§_ The snake hissed back.

They drove the conversation further and as Harry had to go, he had to promise to come at any time again. No one locked him into the cupboard and he ate quietly, avoiding thinking about his situation for an hour.

He did the chores as always and then went to bed, as their duration was long. However, he noticed a little green book appeared under it.

_Harry James Potter_ was scarred likely with a knife into the backside. He opened it...it was a diary; to be specific...it was _his _diary he never wrote...


End file.
